Embodiments of the invention relate to verifying historical artifacts in disparate source control systems.
As source control systems evolve, the popularity of existing systems fades and new systems rise to fame. Developers creating new projects can easily begin using the latest and greatest source control system. However, developers on legacy projects that want to leverage new source control systems must migrate their code, and, ideally, their code's history. Tools exist to migrate code from existing source control systems to newer source control systems, but most of these tools do not verify that the history of commits and comments are accurate, leaving the person in charge of the migration to manually verify potentially hundreds or thousands of events are accurate to ensure historical artifacts are preserved.